grandhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The series was picked up by ABC on May 11, 2018 , and was originally scheduled to air as a midseason replacement in January 2019 , but was moved to the summer. It premiered on June 17, 2019, and concluded on September 9, 2019. It consists of thirteen episodes. On October 1, 2019, ABC cancelled the series after one season.‘Grand Hotel’ Canceled After One Season at ABC Season Summary 'Overview' Eva Longoria executive produces this bold, provocative drama set at the last family-owned hotel in multicultural Miami Beach. Charismatic Santiago Mendoza owns the hotel, while his glamorous second wife, Gigi, and their adult children enjoy the spoils of success. The hotel's loyal staff round out a contemporary, fresh take on an upstairs/downstairs story. Wealthy and beautiful guests bask in luxury, but scandals, escalating debt and explosive secrets hide beneath the picture-perfect exterior. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here. For a list of all of the cast and crew members, check here. 'Starring' *Demián Bichir - Santiago Mendoza (13/13) *Roselyn Sanchez - Gigi Mendoza (13/13) *Denyse Tontz - Alicia Mendoza (13/13) *Bryan Craig - Javier Mendoza (13/13) *Wendy Raquel Robinson - Helen Parker (13/13) *Lincoln Younes - Danny Garibaldi (13/13) *Shalim Ortiz - Mateo (13/13) *Anne Winters - Ingrid (13/13) *Chris Warren - Jason Parker (13/13) *Feliz Ramirez - Carolina Renna (13/13) *Justina Adorno - Yolanda Renna (13/13) 'Guest Starring' *Sabrina Texidor - Marisa (9/13) *John Marshall Jones - Malcolm Parker (8/13) *Elizabeth McLaughlin - Heather Davis (5/13) *Jencarlos Canela - El Rey (4/13) *Arielle Kebbel - Sky Garibaldi (4/13) *Adrian Pasdar - Felix Renna (4/13) *Matt Shively - Nelson (4/13) *Christina Vidal - Detective Ayala (4/13) *Ken Kirby - Byron (3/13) *Eva Longoria Bastón - Beatriz Mendoza (3/13) *Katey Sagal - Teresa Williams (3/13) *Richard Burgi - Michael Finn (2/13) *Freddie Stroma - Oliver (2/13) Episodes |} Poll How Would You Rate Season 1? Amazing Great Good Average Bad Trivia *Shooting for the Pilot started on March 15, 2018Day 2 ✌️ #GrandHotel - [[Lincoln Younes] Instagram (March 16, 2018)] and ended on March 28, 2018That’s a wrap! #GrandHotel - [[Lincoln Younes] Twitter (March 28, 2018)], with filming for the remainder of the season beginning on August 29, 2018 and ending on January 28, 2019.SpoilerTV Production Dates - Various Shows #ThatsAWrap on Season 1 of #GrandHotel!!! Catch us this summer on ABC! - [[Curtis Kheel] Instagram] *The series was filmed at The Fontainebleau hotel in South Beach, Miami, which is known as the fictional Riviera Grand in the series. Eva Longoria Knew Grand Hotel Had to Be Set at the Fontainebleau **Though the Pilot was shot on location, the hotel was recreated on a Los Angeles soundstage for subsequent episodes. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 1 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 2 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 3 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 4 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 5 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 6 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 7 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 8 Grand Hotel - Season 1 Promo 9 Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the season. Promo S1 01.png Promo S1 02.png Promo S1 03.png Promo S1 04.png Promo S1 05.png Promo Santiago S1 01.png Promo Santiago S1 02.png Promo Santiago S1 03.png Promo Gigi S1 01.png Promo Gigi S1 02.png Promo Gigi S1 03.png Promo Gigi S1 04.png Promo Alicia S1 01.png Promo Alicia S1 02.png Promo Alicia S1 03.png Promo Javi S1 01.png Promo Javi S1 02.png Promo Javi S1 03.png Promo Helen S1 01.png Promo Helen S1 02.png Promo Helen S1 03.png Promo Danny S1 01.png Promo Danny S1 02.png Promo Danny S1 03.png Promo Mateo S1 01.png Promo Mateo S1 02.png Promo Ingrid S1 01.png Promo Ingrid S1 02.png Promo Jason S1 01.png Promo Jason S1 02.png Promo Jason S1 03.png Promo Carolina S1 01.png Promo Carolina S1 02.png Promo Carolina S1 03.png Promo Yoli S1 01.png Promo Yoli S1 02.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group S1 02.png Promo Group S1 03.png Promo Group S1 04.png Promo Group S1 05.png Promo Group S1 06.png Promo Group S1 07.png Promo Group S1 08.png Promo Group S1 09.png References }} Category:Season 1